


:p

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Everyone is Supportive, Gen, Gender Nonconforming Dream, and George might be a little bit gay, everyone except Dream is just mentioned, how is that not a tag yet, uh tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Saw the fingerless glove picture and got gender envy. Thought about what Dream would look like in a skirt. This was born.(Dream borrows a skirt from Eret. That's it that's the fic it's mainly just descriptions of clothes)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184
Collections: Cute MCYT





	:p

**Author's Note:**

> :P

Dream ran his hands down the skirt, grinning at how the fabric felt under his fingers. It was a long, flowy hunter green skirt he'd borrowed from Eret, and it fit perfectly. It hugged his waist and flowed out from there, not quite touching his ankles.

He didn't have any particular reason for the change of outfit, but he loved it. Eret had suggested pairing it with a white blouse (the idea of wearing a _blouse_ made his heart skip a little bit) or black tee, if he didn't have a white shirt.

He _did_ have a white shirt, but now that the idea of a blouse had been planted in his head he couldn't let it go.

One emergency trip to walmart later, he darted back to his bedroom to get changed again. He'd put on jeans for the trip out, but as soon as he got home he put the skirt back on, this time with the blouse, which he tucked in at the waist. _It was perfect._

On an impulse, he pulled a black necklace from his dresser, running it between his fingers before putting it on and letting the charm- a smiley face engraved in gold, very on-brand- rest just below his collarbone.

Finalizing it with black sandals (Florida Man at his finest), a loose gold bracelet on his right wrist, and some black earrings that only he would know about, he grabbed a paper plate and quickly drew a smile on it before heading to the full-body mirror in his bedroom and taking a picture, making sure his face was fully covered before sending it to the gc.

**Georgenotfound:** oh shit

**Eret (king of the gays):** POG

**The Bwade:** Duel me while wearing that coward

**Dweam:** bold of you to assume I wasn't wearing this for the first duel

**Niki (too pure for this world):** You look cute!!!

**Mr Minceraft:** 1\. Techno go to sleep, 2. Dream you look pog!

**The Bwade:** I'll sleep when I'm dead Phil

**Mr Minceraft:** I will fly to california and fix your life rn don't challenge me

**The Bwade:** G'night nerds I'll see you in two hours when I stream

**Dweam:** wanna see me break twitter?

**Niki (too pure for this world):** oh my gosh

**Georgenotfound:** do it

Dream chuckled to himself and tapped to the Twitter app, finger hovering over the post button for a second before sending the picture to the internet.

**Dreamwastaken2:**

[image not found]

[ID: a mirror selfie of Dream wearing a hunter-green skirt, white blouse and jewelry, covering his face with a paper plate. His phone case is all-black, with a white smiley face. The hand holding the phone has chipped black nail polish]

He found himself curled up on his gaming chair wheezing for air as twitter lost it's collective shit, skirt spreading around him on the black chair.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
